The invention relates to an electronic device having an integrated component which, for example, contains a multiplicity of field-effect transistors and/or bipolar transistors.
In one embodiment, electronic parts are fitted in a multiplicity of technical appliances, for example, in mobile radios, video cameras, audio and video data players, and in motor-vehicle electronics. Motor-vehicle electronics make use of power parts, for example, of DMOS (double diffused metal-oxide semiconductor) circuits with, for example, more than half a million transistors connected in parallel for switching voltages of, for example, more than 20 volts or more than 60 volts, or for the switching of currents of more than 1 ampere or more than 10 amperes. External connections, which, for example, contain bonding wires or solder balls are subject to particular requirements, in one embodiment for power parts.
There is a need for a device of simple design. It should be possible to use the device for power applications, that is to say they can be correspondingly thermally-mechanically loaded. There is also a need for a method for producing a part.
For these and other reasons, there is a need for the present invention.